


Forced Recruitment

by Mobysimo



Series: Latex and Mind Control Stories [8]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Conditioning, Latex, M/M, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 18:33:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15370767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mobysimo/pseuds/Mobysimo
Summary: After another big defeat, Maxie orders the activation of a previously unused Team Magma operation, and it's first target is the young pokemon trainer from Petalburg, Wally





	Forced Recruitment

In the Hoenn region, deep underground on the coast near Mossdeep City, there was the main HQ of the dangerous Team Magma. Inside the facility, dozens of grunts and scientists, dashed around, working hard to bring forth the vision of their leader, Maxie.

 

Said leader was at that moment sitting in his office, rubbing his forehead in frustration as he listened to the report from one of his admins

 

“How is it that a child managed to keep from securing the objective exactly?” the red haired man asked, rubbing his temples, the frustration clear in his voice

 

“Unknown sir” the pink haired woman in front of him answered robotically, much to Maxie’s irritation “The analysis of the child indicated that he was…. Unimpressive”

 

“Well, that unimpressive child managed to take Latios from under you!” Maxie screamed, slamming his hands on the desk in front of him, losing his cool for a slight second, his glasses sliding off his face slightly

 

“Acknowledged” Courtney responded, not reacting to the outburst from her boss, standing as still as she was a few minutes earlier

 

“You know what, get out of here” Maxie sneered, sliding his Mega Glasses back into position “Go out there and get me an update on Archie and his pirate gang”

 

“Yes sir” the woman said, saluting the him, before turning around and heading towards one of the teleport pads on the opposite side of the room, stepping onto one and vanishing in a flash of light. Groaning, the red haired man slouched back slightly on his chair, running his hands through his hair

 

“Why are there so many idiots standing in our way…” he mutters to himself, frustration evident in the tone of his voice “I though that Archie’s gang of idiots would be the biggest thorn in my side…”

Beep Beep

Maxie sighted as he heard the beeping of his personal intercom. Shaking his head to get rid of his frustrations he pushed the button

 

“Maxie, sir” the voice of one of his grunts came through the speaker “Tabitha is here, and is requesting an audience with you”

 

“Very well, send him inside” Maxie said, a calm mask once again placed over his face. No response came from the intercom, instead, one of the teleporters flashed, a large man with short, black hair, wearing a red outfit similar to Maxie’s appeared on it

 

“Leader” the man said, giving a quick salute before walking forward to the desk

 

“Hello Tabitha” Maxie said, adjusting his glasses slightly “Please tell me you have some good news”

 

“Indeed I do sir” Tabitha said, placing a small hard drive on the desk “All of the information the Weather Institute had on Groudon”

 

“Perfect” the leader said, grasping the drive and putting into the drawers of his desk “At long last, something that brat hasn’t meddled in! Where’s the Castform?”

 

“Uh…” Tabitha said, tugging at the collar of his uniform nervously “About that…”

 

“Don’t tell me that brat stopped your efforts to get the thing” Maxie glowled, Tabitha’s silence being all the answers he needed “Arceus damn it!” he screamed, grabbing his glasses and throwing them to the other side of the room in anger “That stupid fucking child is going to be the death of me! AAAARGH!” he screamed at the top of his lungs, Tabitha having to cover his ears to stop any pain. Maxie collapsed back into his chair, his head down, glancing at his chest

 

“L-Leader Maxie?” Tabitha asked nervously “There’s more that you need to now sir…”

 

“What is it Tabitha…?” Maxie whispered, the tone of his voice making Tabitha shiver due to how cold it was

 

“Q-Quite a few of the grunts resigned earlier today sir” Tabitha stammered, frightened by the tone of his boss’s voice

 

“How many?” the angry man asked in the same cold tone

 

“We-We’re around ten men short sir” Tabitha explained

 

“That many…” Maxie whispered, glancing up at Tabitha, who took a step back due to the dangerous gleam in his boss’s eye

 

“Yes sir” Tabitha confirmed, taking a deep breath to calm himself “They claimed that if Team Magma was unable to defeat a child, then we cannot complete our goals.” there was no response from the man sitting in front of him “Sir, with the amount of people we currently have, it will be impossible to take Mt. Pyre and obtain the Red Orb”

 

“I know Tabitha” Maxie said, glancing over to the large wall of monitors that was to his left, grabbing a remote from the desk. He flipped the monitors on which showed nothing but , and pressed a button on his intercom “Get me the security footage from Mauville”

 

“Yes sir” came the response from the small device. The monitors suddenly switched from the static to a high definition recording of the city of Mauville

 

“Get me the recording from three days before the Mt. Chimney operation and focus on the entrance of the gym” the man ordered again. Without a response this time, the recording shifted, all of the monitors showing the same thing, the entrance to the city’s gym, with a grown, balding man and two boys standing in front of it, one wearing a familiar white wool cap, and the second pale with a wild bush of green hair

 

“Sir, why are you looking at this?” Tabitha asked, completely lost by his boss’s thought process

 

“I’m looking at our brand new recruits Tabitha” the man said, a grin on his face

 

“Recruits?” Tabitha wondered, walking over to the side of Maxie “What are you talking about sir?”

 

“There is one bit of technology we’ve developed that hasn’t been used ever since it was tested”

 

“Wait. Boss, are you talking about project Dioxide?” the admin asked, looking at his boss with wide eyes

 

“Indeed I am” Maxie said, with a large smile on his face “Ever since Courtney passed testing, we have had no need to use it. But right now, it will be precisely what we need to do to these brats”

 

“If you say so sir” Tabitha said “Which will we go for first?”

 

“The one with green hair” Maxie said “Even with what we’re planning, I want that brat who ruined us to feel some fear before hand. Go, I’ll contact Courtney.”

 

“Yes sir” Tabitha said, saluting the man before turning around and walking to the teleporter, his boss grabbing his Poke-Nav and calling the other admin.

 

 

Wally smiled as he walked across the dirt roads that made Route 120, approaching a bridge that was over a large cavern

 

“So, that’s the Scorched Slab” Wally said as he stood over the long bridge “Well, let’s see where I have to go to next…” the young green haired boy pulled out his town map “Alright, now we need to head to Mossdeep City to fight Tate and Liza…”

 

“If you need some help getting to Mossdeep, we will gladly help you out there brat!” a hostile voice behind him said

 

“Uh?” Wally wondered, looking behind him, his brow furrowing in anger as he saw three people wearing bright red uniforms with a large brown M emblazoned on the center of their shirts “Team Magma!”

 

“So, you know who we are” one of the three, a woman said, with a big smile on her face as she grasped a pokeball from her belt “Good, then you know what will happen if you don’t come along!”

 

“Yeah, I do” Wally growled, pulling out one of his own pokeballs “You’ll try to take me by force. Go ahead and try it!”

 

“Fine then you brat! Get him!” she shouted, throwing out her pokeball, her partners doing the same thing. All three of them opened up, releasing a large two large Mightyena and a Wheezing

 

“Fine then. Gallade!” the green haired boy cried, throwing out his pokeball, releasing his first ever pokemon onto the field, who stood at attention, his arm blades ready for battle

 

“Get him!” both of the male grunts shouted at the same time, the two dark types pokemon jumping towards the fighting-psychic type

 

“Slash!” Wally shouted at them

 

“Gall!” his pokemon confirmed, waiting until they were right on top of him to smack both dogs aside, both of his arm blades glowing white, sending one of the Mightyena right at it’s trainer, knocking both of them out

 

“Arooo!” one of the dog pokemon cried as it was knocked over the side of the bridge, an audible splash indicating it hit the water below

 

“Mightyena!” one of the grunts screamed, rushing off towards the lake

 

“Get back here you idiot!” the female one screamed at her friend “Moron. Wheezing! Use Poison Gas!”

 

“Whee!” the large floating creature groaned, opening both of their mouths, a large purple cloud spewing forth from it, heading straight for the boy and his pokemon

 

“Gallade, use Psycho Cut!” Wally cried, covering his mouth with his slightly oversized shirt. His pokemon nodded, the blades on its arms glowing a bright pink. The Blade pokemon swung them in the direction of the poison pokemon, two pink energy scythes flew out, smacking the Wheezing and knocking it out instantly

 

“Holy shit!” the female grunt screamed, quickly returning her pokemon to its pokeball and running away in the opposite direction, leaving her knocked out companion laying on the ground, slightly crushed by the weight of his pokemon

 

“Thanks Gallade” Wally said, returning his pokemon to its pokeball. Pocketing the ball, he walked over to the edge, peering over “I hope that guy’s pokemon is fine…”

 

“It should be in operational state” he heard a emotionless female voice say behind him. Before he could turn around, he felt a sharp jab on his neck “However, you shall not be”

 

“Ow!” he cried, reaching over, his hand feeling a small metal object sticking out of it. Suddenly, the world around him began to blur slightly “Wha…. Wha was thaaat….” he asked, his speech becoming slurred

 

“That was the result of a perfectly executed distraction” a voice said, though it was as if he was hearing it through wads of cotton

 

“Who… Whoo saidddd that?” the boy slurred, turning around, seeing nothing but a large red and pink smudge

 

“That is unimportant” the voice said, grabbing him by the shoulder

 

“Hey!” he exclaimed “Let…. go of me…….” he muttered, the world around him growing darker and darker. The green haired boy took one last look at the smudge he knew to be a person before falling over, the darkness of unconsciousness claiming him completely.

 

 

Wally shivered as he slowly opened his eyes, the world around him still blurred, though slowly coming into focus around him

 

“Is the child ready?” he heard a voice say behind him, no longer sounding muffled

 

“No quite yet sir” another one responded “We still have to wait for the drug in his system to be neutralized. The antidote has been administered, so he should be ready in a few minutes

 

“Drug?” Wally thought, before suddenly remembering what had happened earlier. Out of instinct, he attempted to touch the spot on his neck where he had been hit, only to realise that he couldn’t move his arms “The hell?” he glanced down, the blurred vision, still present, he saw some silvery smudges around what he guessed were his arms “I’m trapped…”

 

“Very good doctor” one of the voices said, walking in front of Wally, who glanced up, glaring at the black and red smudge of a man in front of him “Well, it seems that your patient is awake”

 

“Is he now?” the other voice said

 

“Indeed he his” the man said, crouching down slightly, and grabbing Wally’s chin, forcing his eyes up to look at his face “So, your his rival then? Not very impressive…”

 

“What...are you talking about?” Wally asked, the effects of the drug finally fully wearing off, allowing him to see the man in front of him in detail. Tall, with a head full of slicked back red hair and a pair of glasses with what Wally recognize as a key stone embedded on them

 

“Brendan” the man spat out the name, letting go of Wally’s chin and shoving him back “That brat has gotten in our way far too many times to count! So, we’re going to make him pay!”

 

“Make him pay?” Wally repeated, as he took a glance down “Gah! What the hell!?” he screamed as he saw his body. He was completely naked, his pale body exposed to the world, his penis laying limply on his cushions of the chair he was bound to, both his arms and legs strapped down on the arms of the large, dentist chair looking device which had tubes connected everywhere on it “Where the hell are my clothes!?” he screamed, looking around the room as his cheeks lit up scarlet

 

“Burned” the man in front of him responded, not turning around, instead fiddling with something in his pocket

 

“What!?” Wally shouted in anger, fighting against the restraints of the chair “Why the fuck would you take them and burn them! Who the hell do you think you are!?”

 

“Who am I?” the man repeated in a mocking tone, quickly turning around to face the child screaming at him “I am the great Maxie! Leader of Team Magma!”

 

“Team Magma!?” Wally screamed, still fighting to break free of the chair “Since when do kidnap kids and steal their clothes!?”

 

“Since we fell with serious need of recruits” Maxie said, a dangerous smile on his face as he walked closer to the boy, who only sneered back at him “So, you have some fight in you. Not at all what was expected from the sickly little boy from Petalburg”

 

“I’m not so sickly anymore asshole!” Wally sneered at the man, his anger starting to get the better of him

 

“Oh I can see that” Maxie said, a mocking smile on his face “Clean air does wonders for acute bronchitis, doesn't it?”

 

“How the fuck do you that?” Wally sneered at the man

 

“We do our research on our recruits Wallace” the man said, calling the boy by his full name “We know everything about you”

 

“Why the hell do you keep calling me a recruit?” the green haired boy spat “I’ll will never be one of you're grunts!”

 

“Oh, I know that you will not be a grunt Wallace” Maxie said, backing up from the boy “That will be a complete waste of you”

 

“Then what the hell do you want from me!?” Wally asked, the anger still evident in his voice

 

“You will be our first proper drone” Maxie said with a smile, walking away from the boy “Lets go doctor”

 

“Drone!?” Wally shouted in confusion “What the hell are you talking about!?” Maxie simply ignored the shouting boy, and walked away to the opposite side of the room, out of the green haired boy’s line of sight. He heard the sliding of metal, indicating that the man had just exited the room. The boy sighted and rested his head in the back on the chair, catching his breath slightly “Alright… I need to get out of here...” glancing down at the shackles that held him down, he frowned as he attempted to wiggle his hand through it. No luck. “Damn it! Come on Wally think of something before they co-” his words were interrupted as he heard the door slide open once again, followed by the sounds of footsteps against the metal floor

 

“So, you are awake” he heard an accented voice say behind him. Craning his neck, Wally managed to turn his head around enough to look at the person who was standing behind him. He saw a short, slightly hunched over man with snow white hair wearing a lab coat standing there, fiddling with the back of the chair “Good”

 

“What are you going to do?” Wally asked as he felt the chair shift slightly underneath him

 

“Simple. I will make you obvident to Team Magma” the scientist explained calmly as he walked in front of Wally, some kind of device in his hand

 

“Obedient?” Wally repeated, completely confused “I’ll never join them, much less obey them!”

 

“Oh my young friend, by the time I’m done, you will be very obviendint towards Maxie” the man said, grabbing Wally chin and forcing his head up

 

“Agh!” Wally choked as he felt the man tighten something very cold and plastic around his neck

 

“There” the man said, roughly dropping the boy’s head, who groaned as he shook his head. Wally glared at the older man, who simple walked behind the chair, once again getting out of the boy;s line of sight

 

“What *cough* the hell is that thing?” Wally growled

 

“Oh, the collar?” the man asked as he once again came into view a small, shiny object in his hand “That is going to be a very important part of your training. Along with this!” as he exclaimed that last part, he jammed the object in his hand which turned out to be needle, deep into Wally’s pale arm

 

“ARGH!” Wally screamed as he felt the liquid running into his veins, he fell backwards, limp onto the chair

 

“Much better!” the man exclaimed

 

“The… fuck did you to me- AGGGHHH!” Wally screamed as he felt an electric shock coming from his collar, making his limp body twitch in response

 

“Bad drone!” the scientist shouted at him, making the boy shrink slightly due to his tone “You do not talk that way to members of Team Magma!”

 

“*Pant* Go rot in the distortion worl- AGGGGGH!” the green haired boy screamed, this shock being stronger than the last one he received “ALRIGHT ALRIGHT, I’M SORRY! I WON’T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT ANYMORE!” as quickly as it started, the electric surges stopped, leaving the boy panting, his whole body sore

 

“Very good” the scientist said “You can be taught! Good drone!” despite the pain of the electric zaps, Wally felt a small wave of pleasure surging from the collar, making him shiver unconsciously+ “Well then, let’s get started with you're training, but first, a test question”

 

“Augh…” Wally groaned, not being able to give a proper response to the man, who carried on all the same

 

“Now, who are you?” the man asked

 

“Wait, what?” Wally asked, completely confused by the question, only to receive another zap from the collar “AAAAGH!”

 

“Ran out of time” the scientist said as the boy’s screams died down, once again replaced by panting “If you don’t answer the questions in time, you will get punished. Understood?”

 

“*Pant* Un-Understood sir...” Wally stammered, fearful of the man after the display of power he just presented over him

 

“Very good. Now I’ll repeat the question. Who are you?”

 

“I-I’m Wally- Gaaah!” the boy moaned as he felt a wave of pleasure and arousal fly through his body. Despite the situation he was in, he felt his body heat up slightly as he felt his small member harden slightly

 

“Very good!” the scientist exclaimed with pride in his voice “The collar is delivering both punishments and rewards perfectly!”

 

“R-Rewards?” Wally said, still moaning due to the arousal

 

“Of course” the man said from behind him “It wouldn’t be training if we didn't reward good behavior. You see, training a human isn't that different from training a pokemon. You punish bad behavior and reward good, it's as simple as that!” as soon as he said, Wally could hear him walking away from the chair

 

“W-Wait!” Wally shouted, his body still recovering from the electricity that had coursed through him “W-Where are you going?!”

 

“To eat something” the man said casually as the door slid open “Don't worry, you're training will still happen. It's just too long a process for me to stay here the whole time. I’ll be back in afew hours to check on your progress.” and with that, the mad scientist exited the room, the large steel slab of a door closing right behind him. Despite the numbness he felt though most of his body, Wally still attempted to slide his arms free of the shackles that held him down, with no results. Giving up, the green haired boy laid his head on the head rest of the chair, still attempting to regain his strength after the ‘punishments’

 

“This-This is insane” he said outloud “What the hell was he talking about training continuing-”

 

“Hello recruit!” a cheerful female voice sang from some unseen speakers, making Wally jump in surprise

 

“Who said that!?” the boy screamed, half afraid of getting a response

 

“Now, let’s continue your training!” the voice chirped, not listening to Wally’s cries “Ready?”

 

“NO!” Wally shouted, his struggles increasing as he realised what this thing was going to do “IM NOT RE-AAAAAAGH!” he screamed as he felt another shock pass through him, though less powerful than the ones he felt earlier

 

“Bad drone!” the voice screamed, making Wally’s ears ring slightly “Good boys do not try to escape training!”

 

“Okay!” Wally exclaimed as the electric shock stopped “I won't try to escape!”

 

“Alright then. Let’s begin our training! Please repeat after me. I am a drone”

 

“Wait what?” Wally asked in shock at what he was told to do “No I’m no- AGH!”

 

“Bad boy!” the voice exclaimed as electricity coursed through his body “Bad boys get punished! Good boys repeat the words their told!”

 

“Okay!” Wally cried, tears beginning to fall from his eyes “Im-Im a drone!” just as those words exited his mouth, Wally felt an intense wave of pleasure course through his body, his dick becoming hardened, standing up perfectly straight

 

“Good boy!” the voice congratulated him, the praise making the collar send tingles of pleasure through his body “Now say it again!”

 

“W-What?” Wally stammered, his whole face red from the arousal “Again?”

 

“If you don’t say it, you will be punished!” the voice warned him in a sing song voice

 

“Gah! N-No, no need for that! I am a drone, I am a dro- Gaaaaaah!” the boy gasped as even more arousal pulsed through his body, making his erection twitch, and he moaned,

 

“Very good boy!” the voice chirped, again making him feel good with that “You liked that, didn't you?”

 

“Yes…” Wally gasped

 

“You want to feel it again?”

 

“Y-yes I do!” Wally exclaimed, his twitching member begging for more pleasure

 

“Then just repeat the words twenty more times!” Wally sighted before beginning to repeat the words, knowing that it was better to do as the voice said rather than disobey and get zapped.

 

 

“I am a good happy drone!” Wally said, counting off fifty, shuddering in pleasure as the collar released his next reward, making his member twitch even more, trembling as it awaited release

 

“Very good boy!” the voice said, making the boy smile in joy as he was praised “It’s quiz time!”

 

“Quiz time?” Wally asked, confused by the break in the routine

 

“Answer the questions correctly! If you answer them all correctly, you get a very special prize!”

 

“Um, alright then” the green haired boy said, biting his lip to avoid moaning due to his very sensitive dick

 

“Alright then. Question #1. What are you?”

 

“I’m a pokemon trainer” Wally answered, only to jump at the sound of a loud buzzing noise

 

“Wrong answer!” the voice said, disappointment evident in it's tone. Despite the situation he was in, Wally felt his cheeks light in shame at getting such an easy question wrong “Second question. Are you good, or bad?”

 

“I’m a good drone!” Wally said instantly, remembering the words he had to repeat just a few minutes earlier

 

“Correct!” the voice sang, making him smile at the praise “That’s only one of two answers correct. I'm afraid you only get a normal reward” before the boy could react, he felt the now familiar waves of pleasure rush through his whole body, making him moan, hopelessly thrusting his hips in an attempt to release some of the tension in his dick “Now let’s move on to the next bit of you're training! Repeat after me. I love to obey my superiors”

 

“I-I love to obey my superiors” Wally said, his defences completely shattered by this point, then shivering as arousal flew through him

 

“Very good! Now do a dozen times!”

 

 

Wally had long since lost track of time. Not that he honestly cared anymore, all he really cared about was being a good drone for his master. After all, that’s what the voice kept telling him, and the voice was the one who gave him the rewards, so she had to be right.

 

“I love wearing latex. I love wearing latex.” he said, mentaly counting one hundred and looked up and the ceiling with a large smile on his face, waiting for his rewards. He didn't wait for long, as the now familiar sense of arousal and pleasure ran through his body, once again making his member twitch. Wally moaned, not hearing the door behind him open in his high

 

“You are a very good boy, aren’t you?” the voice asked

 

“Yes I am!” Wally exclaimed happily

 

“Indeed you are boy! Now, are you ready for a quiz?”

 

“Yes!” the green haired boy sang happily

 

“Very good. Question #1, who do you serve?”

 

“I serve Team Magma!” the boy exclaimed happily

 

“Good. Question #2. What do you love?”

 

“I love to obey!” the boy answered, his conditioning holding steady

 

“Correct! Final question. What are you?”

 

“I am a happy obedient Team Magma Drone!” Wally exclaimed happily, only to thrust his hip soreward by reflex, a long stream of white liquid spewing forth from his member, leaving him panting in the chair, the shackles clicking open

 

“Congratulation Drone. You have completed your training!”

 

“Is that last display necessary?” the newly christened drone heard a voice speak from behind him. Thank to his conditioning, Wally jumped to his feet and turned around, seeing both the doctor who had left him in here and Maxie

 

“Master!” Wally said out off reflex upon seeing Maxie, his programing telling him exactly what to do

 

“Well, you see, even if it can be a little messy, it is indeed effective” the doctor said, walking up to the naked boy “Drone, stand at attention”

 

“Yes sir!” the green haired boy exclaimed, his feet snapping together and standing straight as an arrow

 

“Well, he is very obidient” Maxie said, walking forward “Alright drone, I have orders for you”

 

“What are they sir?” the drone asked eagerly

 

“First, you will be given you're uniform. After you are dressed, you will go out and find Team Magma’s greatest enemy, along with however they are with, and you will bring them here to become your new partners”

 

“Yes sir!” Wally said, giving the man a quick salute. Maxie nodded to him and left the room, leaving Wally alone with the doctor

 

“Well, you really are the perfect example of my new method” the doctor said with a big smile on his face “Here, take this and get on with your mision.” Without another word, Wally took the outfit and smiled as he looked it over. It was a one piece latex version of the Team Magma uniform, except for the lack of a hood. With a smile, he stretched the neck of the outfit and slowly placed his feet inside of it, moaning slightly as he felt it hug his leg tightly. Slowly, he pulled the outfit up higher up, covering his chest, smiling at how it made him feel, finally, he maneuvered his hand inside of the gloves and looked over himself with a big smile. The outfit was so skin tight that it left very little to the imagination, as almost every contour of his body was clearly visible. The only part of his body that somewhat hidden was his member, which was contained inside of a large red bulge.. Nodding to the doctor who was still standing there, the latex clad boy walked outside of the room and headed for the base’s entrance, ready to complete his mission.

 

 

Wally walked through the tall grass of Route 119, being extra careful not to run into any wild pokemon or get in the sight of any trainers

 

“Alright then drone” he heard the voice of Admin Tabitha come through the speaker in his collar “You're nearing the last known location of Team Magma’s greatest enemy. Through the camera on your collar, we’ll tell you when it's the time to strike”

 

“Yes sir” Wally said with a large smile on his face as the radio contact with the base cut off “I wonder what Archie is doing out here? Well, I guess it's not my place to question it” shaking his head, the conditioned boy finally stepped out of the grass and his eyes locked on a familiar shape. A boy wearing a tight orange shirt, black shorts a big white wool hat was talking to a young boy who wore a yellow t-shirt “Brendan!”

 

“There’s you're target drone!” Tabitha’s voice came through his collar once again. Wally froze as those orders came through

 

“Wh-what?” he asked

 

“You heard me drone!” the voice came once again, slightly angry “Grab your pokeball and capture them!”

 

“Y-yes sir...” the latex clad boy stammered, grasping the pokeball attached to the side of his outfit and throwing it, realising a Caterpie “Us-use St-” he stammered, tears leaking out of his eyes, unable to finish the sentence

 

“Drone?” Tabitha’s voice asked “What’s wrong?”

 

“I-I can't do this sir” Wally cried, tears falling down his face “He’s my best friend…”

 

“Drone” Tabitha said, his voice slightly softer “You don’t want to be a bad boy right?”

 

“No! I don’t want to be bad!” Wally exclaimed, memories of his training flashing before his eyes

 

“Then do as your told!”

 

“Yes sir!” Wally exclaimed, his programming overcoming his memories and feelings “Caterpie, use String Shot on those two boys!” without a response, the small bug type crawled forwards slightly and blasted both boys with lines of white silk, wrapping them both

 

“What the hell!?” Brendan shouted, one of his pokeballs falling down as his arms were stuck to the side of his body. His head swung around in panic, his eyes meeting the still teary-eyed boy “Wally?!”

 

“Hey, what the hell are you doing!?” the youngster cried as the silk reached his neck “Why are yo- Hmmm!” the boy said his head becoming completely wrapped before he could complete his sentence

 

“Wally!” Brendan screamed as the silk reached his own neck “Why?”

 

“I’m sorry Brendan…” the green haired drone said, looking to the side, unable to meet his friend’s eyes. After a few seconds, he heard a thump and looked over again, seeing where the two boys once stood, two large white lumps, wriggling around fruitlessly. Sighting, he reached for his collar and pressed on it “Mission complete sir”

 

“Good boy!” Tabitha said. Despite all of the emotions coursing through him, Wally smiled as he felt pleasure run through him due to the complement “Come back to base. You're part is done, Courtney will bring them in”

 

“Understood” Wally said, turning around and walking away, leaving the two bound boys on the ground.

 

 

========================= Two Weeks Later =========================

 

Wally walked through the door of the drone section of the Team Magma barracks. He glanced around the now familiar room, seeing nothing except a line of tubes, one of which he entered every night to sleep, since drones were not allowed beds. He sighted as he walked towards his tube, his mind wandering back to the two boys who he had captured during his first mission

 

“I wonder what happened to them…” he said as he imputed the code to open the chamber “I remember Master Maxie saying that they would be my new partners…”

 

“Indeed I did drone” he heard the voice of his master coming from behind him. Standing up straight, Wally turned around and looked at the leader of Team Magma, looking exactly the same as when Wally’s training began

 

“Hello sir!” Wally said “Can I help you with something?”

 

“No” Maxie said, walking inside the room “I’m here to deliver something to you.”

 

“Deliver?”

 

“Yes” Maxie confirmed with a smile on his face “Now, I wasn’t lying when I said that the two boys would be your partners. The reason you haven’t seen them is that their training is more… specific than yours. Only one of them is ready” the red haired man took a step to the left, showing something that made Wally flush with arousal. Standing right behind his master was a boy encased in what was a shiny Gardevoir suit, looking around with cloudy grey eyes, and unlike him, his member was standing up straight and twitching, completely encased in white latex. The pokeboy glanced at Wally and started walking towards him “He’s yours”

 

“Wait, what?” Wally asked, confused

 

“You may be a drone, but your still a member of Team Magma” Maxie explained as the Gardevoir boy stood right behind Wally “Now, every member of Team Magma gets rewarded for a good job done. Since you're a drone, money would be worthless, so a… friend would be the next best way to show my appreciation”

 

“So… Who is it?”

 

“Ask him to show you” Maxie said with a smirk “He’s trained to only obey and pleasure you”

 

“Pleasure me?” Wally repeated, his cheeks flushing “I don't thin-”

 

“Well, a good boy would use a gift as he’s told to, wouldn’t he?” Maxie asked, placing emphasis on the good boy part

 

“Yes he would!” Wally said, the words making him accept his gift. Smirking, Maxie turned around and left the room, shutting the door behind him “Alright then. Remove your helmet”

 

“Hmm hmm” the boy said, showing that the mask contained a gag of some kind. The pokeboy grasped the sides of the mask with his gloved hands and pulled on it, the latex making a loud squelching sound as the latex on the neck separated from the mask. The boy pulled the mask over his head and Wally gasped as he saw the person underneath it

 

“Br-Brendan?” Wally asked slowly as he looked at the boy in front of him. It was indeed the boy from Littleroot, the difference being the completely blank look on his face, with his eyes completely clouded

 

“Yes master” he answered in a monotone voice

 

“Are you okay?” Wally said, fighting the urge to obey Maxie’s order

 

“I’m in perfect condition Master” the boy answered like a robot. The pokemon looking boy glanced at Wally, who was blushing slightly “Do you need me to pleasure you?”

 

“YES!” Wally exclaimed, unable to fight the words from escaping his mouth. Brendan nodded and walked behind Wally, grasping his hips

 

“Are you ready master?” the Gardevoir boy asked

 

“Yes I am” Wally said, completely unable to fight his orders, the other drone nodded and slid his white latex member into Wally’s hole. The green haired boy moaned as he felt the member enter him “Oh yeah! That feels amazing!”

 

“Thank you master” Brendan said, still completely emotionless as he slid in and out of Wally’s hole

 

“Gaaah!” Wally exclaimed in pleasure. He glanced back at the other boy and smiled. While he wasn’t the same Brendan he had met in Petalburg, he still enjoyed being with this version of him, and gladly spent what felt like an hour letting himself be pleasured by his fellow drone. After that amount of time, the door slid open again and Wally looked over, seeing another boy in a similar latex suit walking over, seeing the same clouded look through the eye-holes though the mask "K-Kirlia! Come over here!"

 

"Hmm" the other pokeboy said, walking in front of the two others

 

"R-Remove your mask!" the green haired drone ordered as he felt the other boy continue to pound him. Without a word, the Kirlia boy pulled off the helmet, revealing the face of the youngster that he had captured alongside Brendan "Pleasure my feet!" he ordered, wiggling his latex coated toes

 

"Yes sir" the Kirlia boy said, getting down on his knees and grasping Wally's left foot and stuck it inside of his mouth, running his tongue over Wally's toes

 

"Oh yeah!" the boy cried in pleasure. He may not have enjoy the orders his master gave him, but he was going to do his best to enjoy them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story! If you enjoyed it or have any ideas, please leave a comment


End file.
